What Might Have Been
by Jump.With.Jess
Summary: In a au where the Stilinski's and the Hale's lives are intertwined what might have life been like for Derek and Stiles?
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens Stiles has a mouthful of spring roll slathered in duck sauce and is making grabby hands at Derek. Or rather, at the General Tso's shrimp Derek is holding.

It happens between the moment that Derek rolls his eyes and hands it over, and the moment that Stiles gives him a triumphant smile and takes it. When the muffled "Thanks babe!" comes out Derek and Stiles both freeze. The aftermath of those two little words leave an over whelming silence in their wake broken only by the background noise of Shark Tank.

Interesting fact about Derek, when he blushes it's only at the tip of his ears which incidentally felt like they were two glowing hot coals. Interesting fact about Stiles, when _he_ blushes it starts on his upper chest and works its way up until even his scalp feels hot. Derek knows this because their parents have been friends since before Derek and Stiles were ever a glint in their parent's eyes. Derek has known Stiles since the day the motor mouth was born and Derek has seen Stiles shirtless more than once when they were kids.

Although now that Derek thinks about it, he can't remember ever seeing Stiles with his shirt off since Stiles was in his last year at Beacon Hills Junior High. Derek finds himself thinking about this from his vantage point at one end of the sofa while watching Stiles surreptitiously who was curled up at the other end. This last detail bothers Derek more than he'd like but Stiles is like a weed who takes over everything, occasionally even part of Derek's seat and it bothers him that Stiles isn't doing that now when he was just ten minutes ago.

The silence is finally broken as the end credits run. Derek notices Stiles slight twitch that mirrors his own, he hopes that the awkward moment might be over, but Derek quickly realizes he's sorely mistaken. Derek's werewolf hearing can pick up on the sound of Stiles racing heart, his nose on the smell of Stiles blush. It was making Derek's mouth water, and what the hell was _that _about? Stiles and he have never been like _that_! Stiles is like the brother Derek never had, his brother from another mother as Cora delights in saying.

Derek was disappointed once again when a half hour later Stiles gathered up his things and announced he was leaving. Usually reality TV night lasted until late into the night or other times Stiles would spend the night over and they would spend the next day lazing about Derek's loft reading and cooking. But it obviously didn't matter to Derek because five minutes after Stiles announced he was leaving he was out the door without a backwards glance. Derek slowly made his way around his loft cleaning up as he went. The apartment seemed to quite to Derek's sensitive ears as he got ready for bed and he found that his thoughts kept wandering back to Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Stiles grinned up at Derek from between his spread legs. Stiles lips were swollen and wet from sucking on Derek's straining cock. Stiles sensually climbed his way up Derek's body until they were eye to eye. Smiling down at Derek, Stiles leaned down and sucked a bruising kiss into Dereks bottom lip and across his jaw until he delivered a sharp nip to Dereks left earlobe._

_Stiles hooked his elbow under Dereks knee and pulled it up until it was resting by his shoulder. Derek wasn't sure when it happened but he was prepped and loose, and when Stiles started to slide in it was like every single one of his nerves were on fire with pleasure. Derek could feel himself quickly reaching his peak as he rolled his hips and moaned under Stiles._

_Stiles leaned down and demanded entrance willingly given to Dereks mouth, Derek felt Stiles hand work between them as he reached for Dereks-'_

Derek woke with a gasp, hips fucking into his thick comforter. Reaching down without thought Derek palmed his engorged cock with a short, cut off groan. Roughly stripping the shaft he brought his other hand down to gently message and roll his balls. Derek replayed the still crystal clear dream, reaching back he ran the tip of his finger around the outside of his dry, tightly puckered hole.

Derek gasped and spurted into his fist as the tip of his nail caught and gently scraped across his rim. Panting Derek rolled onto his back and away from the newly made wet spot in the middle of his bed. Derek through his arm across his eyes as he calmed, realizing what he had just done the only thing that seemed to sum it up satisfactorily was a short "Well shit".


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was avoiding Derek. It wasn't obvious the first time and Derek shrugged it off the second, but by the third time it was glaringly obvious. Especially so because when Derek's dad heard he baked Derek his favorite cookies and gave him a bear hug like he was five again. Derek thought for sure though the fourth time that Stiles would _never _blow off Laura's birthday party.

He was wrong and knew he was wrong when the Stilinski's Ford Taurus pulled up and there were only two heartbeats instead of three. Stiles did send a beautiful and deadly looking set of lava glass ceremonial knives that Laura never let out of her site. The next reality television night Stiles blew off left Derek feeling miserable and without much thought on his part he curled up on Stiles end of the couch.

Derek pulled the afghan Stiles had made the summer before and pulled it around himself so that just his eyes and the top of his head was peeking out. By the end of the third episode with Stiles scent around him Derek felt marginally better, but when he stood up and the afghan fell away he felt miserable and bereft without Stiles heady pine and cinnamon scent in his nose. Derek felt even worse when he realized just how much Stiles scent had faded from the apartment and that without the blanket there really wasn't much scent at all.

Derek stood in the middle of his kitchen staring into space for a few long moments before giving himself a mental shake and walked over to his living room to turn the light and TV off. Derek went from room to room double checking everything was secure and off before finally ending up in his bedroom. Stripping off all of his clothes Derek got under his covers, pulling the slightly scratchy afghan behind him.

Derek laid awake thinking about Stiles and wondering when his life had gotten so goddamn difficult and complicated. Derek was still awake when the first rays of sunshine pierced his darkened bedroom. Derek forced himself up and started going about his morning routine on auto pilot. Get up, get dressed, exercise, eat, get cleaned up and with an extra twist of getting ready to head over to his parents' home to help set up for their anniversary party. Derek found that he didn't care for the pitying looks everyone kept sending his way.

Worse than the looks though was Uncle Peter cornering Derek and telling him to man up and kiss the boy already. When Derek had just stared at him in shock Peter had taken it for sudden onset retardation and gave Derek a long pitying look and a list of techniques he might employ. Derek had always thought it in the back of his head but he was sure of it now, Uncle Peter was a perverted monster who fed on others unhappiness.


End file.
